The market place as well as the patent literature are not without examples of vehicle jacks of the tilt up variety. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,012,554 to Travis and 2,108,888 to Gunter disclose variations on the broad concept. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,733,051 to Bollinger and 3,744,757 to White.
Despite the foregoing, however, there is still considerable room for improvement.